


Bulge in my Pants

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, Slash, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is going to warm Jim up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulge in my Pants

Bulge in my Pants  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is going to warm Jim up. 

 

The temperature outside was only 12 degrees and Blair knew that when Jim got home he was going to be frozen. Jim needed something to warm him up besides dinner. Blair had made a nice stew for dinner and that was all ready, but Blair was going to make him a mixed drink that would make him warm, everywhere. 

Blair pulled out the ingredients and began to build the drink. When Jim walked in the front door, Blair could see he was frozen. “Hi, Jim.”

“Hey, Chief. It smells wonderful in here. Maybe I could have a cup of coffee to warm up with.”

“I’m making you a mixed drink that is guaranteed to warm you up. I promise.”

“Okay…I’ll trust you.” 

Jim sat down and watched Blair build the drink. Blair took 1 ½ ounces of Stali Strasberi vodka, 1 ½ ounces of 99 Bananas banana schnapps and 3 ounces of cranberry juice. He poured all of the ingredients over ice and handed it to Jim. 

“I hate to point out the obvious, but this is a cold drink, Chief.”

“Drink it and let it sit for a moment and let me know if you’re still cold,” Blair said. 

It was a small drink so Jim tossed his head back and swallowed it down in no time at all. Then he just stood there and waited. Finally he smiled and he said, “Wow! It sneaks up on you, doesn’t it?”

“You’re going to feel warm everywhere in moments,” Blair teased. 

Jim smiled and said, “I already feel warm everywhere, if you know what I mean.”

“Cool. This drink is living up to it’s name.”

“Why, what is it’s name?”

Blair grinned, happily. “It’s called Bulge in my Pants. Honest, I’m not kidding and it’s a good name for it, because you have a bulge in your pants.”

Jim laughed. “Come here and let me show you how warm I am now.”

“Dinner will keep, let’s go upstairs,” Blair suggested. 

“Could I have one more of those drinks before we head up there, Chief?”

“You know it. I’ll make us both one and we can both have a bulge in our pants.” Blair snickered the entire time he was building the drinks. Jim on the other hand was upstairs waiting, naked, on the bed. Blair got the drinks and walked upstairs and said, “Well, it can’t be bulge in my pants anymore. You have no pants.”

Blair handed the drink to Jim and they clinked their glasses. “Cheers, Chief.”

“Cheers, Jim.”

Blair was naked in no time flat after he finished his drink. Just the way Jim preferred him. 

All that could be heard in the loft were soft sexy sounds coming from both men as they made each other happy. And warm. 

The end


End file.
